


The Power Of Family (Used Against Us)

by VLD_is_Life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe-Babies, Angest with happy ending, Babies, Blood and Violence, Childbirth, Confused Keith (Voltron), Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Happy, Healthy Children, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Sad with happy ending, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, all turns out maybe, galra - Freeform, kid napping, not all bad, sorta AU, twisted emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLD_is_Life/pseuds/VLD_is_Life
Summary: While Shay, Romelle, and Krolia are visiting the team must go on a mission to stop Lotor. The Voltron Paladins get captured due to an unidentified reason for loss of the connection to their coms. Now spit away from the team and with no way to contact them, it’s each Paladin for himself. With Lotor now the emperor, he has some of the empire’s technology upgraded. The Paladins unaware of this change are unprepared for the new and improved fighting skills of the sentries. Once captured they are tortured just enough, then are put in something even worse and unknownly have a long road ahead of them. This is where they see how the power of family can be used against them.





	1. Captured

“LANCE, WATCH YOUR BACK!!!!!”

 

“Good call Keith!” Lance shot his gun at the sentry that was creeping up on him.

 

Once the robot fell to the ground with a crash, he called Pidge’s name over the intercom.

 

“Ok Pidge, we made it to checkpoint two. Now where?”

 

Moments later Pidge replied with a boatload of instructions.

 

“Alright, guys. Continue straight until the next fork, then go left. Then repeat it. After that take three rights at each of the next hallway intersections. Go up the flight of stairs on your left, enter the first door at the top. Have Keith put his hand on the scanner to get in. Once inside press the green, blue, and orange buttons in the order I said them. Now for the tricky part. You have to read the junk the Galras call a language. Here we go. Press the key that looks like a square cow, then the one that is a upside-down swirled soft serve ice cream cone. After that press the colored buttons backwards. Also there are sentries every 20-50 feet. And for Hunk and Shiro everything is reversed, ‘cause your on the other side of the ship and it’s like a mirror. Except for the button pattern, that’s the same. And Shiro, use your arm to get into the computer room. Capeesh?”

 

“No!”

 

“Calm down Hunk, we’ll figure it out. Keith, Lance, you got it?”

 

“I think we’ll be okay, besides we can always ask Pidge to remind us. Let’s go Lance.”

 

Keith and Lance made their way down the hall and to the first fork. Then fought off some bots and continued.At the next intersection they carefully followed Pidge’s directions. When the squad of sentries approached them, they transformed their bayards and jumped into attack. The sentries were smarter than they had anticipated and were prepared for the attack. Many strong metal arms violently and forcefully threw Keith and Lance into the wall.

 

Lance’s head throbbed as he tried to regain his footing after falling the 10 feet from the position where he was slammed against the wall.

 

“Keith are you okay?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Guys is everything alright?! What was that loud bang?!” Pidge sounded genuinely worried.

 

“That `loud bang’ was my skull ramming into a cold hard steel wall. Which had a ending result of my currently throbbing headache. And everything is not okay, it is so fucking painful! Also we are on our stomachs under gun point of these fucking idiot robots! No offense to that one that called us `Pala-dudes’ he was a true hero.”

 

“How’s Keith?”

 

“I’m fine just trying to calculate an escape route, before we get dragged off to the cells.”

 

“All body parts intact? No painful throbbing?”

 

“My arm is pretty sore, but I’ll live. It’s not my top priority right now.”

 

“Keith, watcha thinkin’ we ought to do?”

 

“Well for one I think that you should stop talking like that.”

 

“Ugh, just trying to lighten the mood. Also my head is really sore.”

 

“We can put you in a pod when we get back to the castle, okay? For now just let me think.”

 

Lance’s head was now throbbing so hard he felt lightheaded. His stomach churned and felt like it was folding its self inside out.He could hear his heartbeat in his ear and felt like he was going to vomit. His vision became speckled and started to blur.

 

“Keith, I really don’t feel well.”

 

“I already told you that we would put you in a pod once we got out of here. You’re alright, I don’t mean to be rude but we need to be focused.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Hey Pidge what’s on the other side of the sentries? Pidge? Fuck we lost her. Shiro? Hunk? Well this is just fucking great!”

 

“Could you stop yelling, it’s hurting my head.”

 

“Lance how bad does your head hurt?”

 

“Like really bad!”

 

“Okay, just breathe and calm down. I’ve got an escape route.”

 

“What?”

 

“We go under the bot on the left, stand up you shoot the one with a dent on his leg. I’ll slice through the fucking metal of the one with a missing finger. Then see where the ceiling goes up? We’ll fly over the rest and put our shields close to our feet so they can’t shoot us from beneath. Got it?”

 

This kind of shit happened all the time, so they were used to have to make a plan and then a daring escape.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

As Lance stood up he felt like he lost his legs. He fell back down onto his knees, as he hissed in pain. The sound of Keith’s voice echoed through his skull as the world grayed out and became black.

 

“Lance!”

 

Keith was making his way through the bots when he noticed Lance’s limp body curled up on the floor. He couldn’t leave without him but he also couldn’t get back to him without being overtaken my the sentries.

 

“Pidge! Pidge! Please answer, Lance fainted! Shiro! Hunk!”

 

Keith was in a tough place. He started to make his way back to Lance when a Galran solider arrived. Fuck, Keith thought to himself. He noticed 4 more soldiers behind the leading one. He had to get back to his fellow Paladin. Keith turned around trying to escape the soldiers and mindless robots that were gaining on him. Just as he was getting to the the end of the hall where Lance still laid, more soldiers came charging at him from the other side of the hall.

 

There was no way he would be able to get Lance up and escape with him alone without being able to contact anyone to be prepared. How the hell did they even lose connection with each other?

 

Keith charged towards Lance like a raging bull. There was a disabled sentry lying in Keith’s path, as he jumped over it another sentry and a solider grabbed him by his sore arm. He yelled out in pain as all his body weight and the momentum he had was stopped by his shoulder dislocating.

 

“Aaghh! Lance you need to get up! Pidge please come in!! We need backup!!”

 

No one responded. Lance was still laying on the floor, he didn’t have any connection with his friends, and his arm was on fire. A Galra soldier had cut off the hand part of his body suit and was cutting Keith’s hand with his knife. Keith cried out in pain while cursing and yelling at Lance.

 

“Hey look at this we caught ourselves a little Voltron brat!” One of the guards sneered. 

 

“Actually two”, another one said while pointing at Lance’s still lifeless body.

 

“Lotor will be very pleased.”

 

Keith was trying to escape the grip of his enemies, but was unsuccessful. Blood was dripping from Keith’s fingers as a guard then tore his helmet from his head and threw it to the ground with a clatter. Keith yelled at Lance once more before he was whacked in the head by the gun of the Galra. The world spun and turned black.

 

————————————————

[Note: This section till the next black line is Shiro and Hunk’s side of the story. We are backtracking to the part where Keith said let’s go.]

 

 

“Shiro are you sure you know where we’re going?” Hunk asked nervously.

 

“Not completely, but I believe we’ll make it. Look on the bright side, if we complete this mission it will shut down this base.”

 

“Hey Shiro, I thought Pidge said that the other side of the ship was just a mirror.”

 

“She did.”

 

“Well this does not look like the half map that Pidge showed us back on the castle.”

 

“I think you’re right, this is just a winding mess. Why don’t you contact her while I scan the area for another way.”

 

“I knew that Keith and Lance would get the easy way. The part of the ship that we had a map for.”

 

“Just contact her.”

 

“Hey Pidge. Pidge? PIDGE!!!! Uh, Shiro, she’s not answering. Keith? Lance? Their not responding either.”

 

“Guys.” Shiro said firmly, but no one answered back.

 

The hall behind them seemed to twist in and out, like a snake with a thousand heads. The hum of the ship felt like it grew louder as the dim purple lights become a raging neon color.

 

“Shiro, does something feel off to you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m getting that vibe. Any luck with Pidge?”

 

“No, but I think we should go back.”

 

“Okay, you’ve talked me into it Hunk. It’s better to go back and try again than jeopardize the whole mission by guessing where we’re going.”

 

Just as they were turning back a thick metal door slammed down between them and freedom.

 

“Great! Now what?”

 

“Ok Hunk we need to get through this door.”

 

Shiro charged at the door while activating his artificial arm. When his prosthetic came in contact with the barrier, a blinding purple lighting streak blazed from Shiro‘s arm to the door. Shiro’s arm powered down as he screamed. Shiro thenfell to the ground.

 

“Shiro!!! Shiro!!! Pidge!?”

 

Hunk got down next to Shiro and listened for breathing and a heartbeat. Thankfully he had both. What was he going to do? He wasn’t about to touch that door, and he wasn’t going to leave Shiro here alone and helpless while he went farther down the path. That was weird to say about Shiro, he was always there to be the leader, always strong. And now here he was lying on the floor knocked out.

 

Just then guards came through a small door that blended into the wall, Hunk had not noticed up until now. He whipped out his Bayard, ready to defend Shiro. He yelled while he shot his gun in the direction of the guards. His back was towards the heavy duty electrical door. Just then it went up and a fleet of sentries came charging through. Hunk was unprepared as the group of bots landed on top of him. He lost sight of Shiro through the legs of sentries. The legs seemed to multiply as a bot landed right on his head. He got crossed eyed, his vision blurred. Soon he was out cold as well.

 

“Radio to squad B8. We have some baggage.”

 

——————————————————

[Note: Up until the next black line is how Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia reacted to losing connection with the Paladins. And what Pidge did to try and reach them from the Green Lion. We are backtracking to when Lance said I really don’t feel well, and where Shiro said just contact her.]

 

White noise flooded the Green Lion as Pidge tried to regain the connection.

 

“Allura, I lost connection with the Paladins. Did you?”

 

“Yes we did. What happened?”

 

“I’m not sure, their must be some type of signal blocker in the ship.”

 

15 doboshes later Pidge nor the Castle has made any improvement in cracking the code of the signal blocker.

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!!”

 

“Pidge!”

 

“What?!”

 

“What are you saying?

 

“Oops, let me say it your way. QUIZNAK, QUIZNAK, QUIZNAK!!!”

 

“PIDGE!”

 

“Coran stop living in the past like 10,000 quiznaking years ago!”

 

“Ugh!”

 

“Coran, Pidge, please focus. Krolia and Shay are worried. Romelle is just well um, as you earthlings say it, FREAKING OUT!”

 

“Since when was Galra coding so good? I mean good enough to beat me?”

 

“Lotor must have had some adjustments made.”

 

“I think we’ll have to go in. Allura, you and I will go. Krolia you can come along if you want.”

 

“I should probably stay here with Coran and the others. No one else besides Allura is really trained to fight. And she’s going with you. I’ll hold down the fort.”

 

“Allura I’ll come get you. Suit up.”

 

A few doboshes later the Green Lion came rushing from the castle to their destination. Pidge activated stealth mode and slipped around to the side of the Galra cruiser unnoticed.

 

“Ok, I’m scanning for their Paladin Armor. It seems their all in one spot. They must have been captured! They’re on the 16th floor. You see?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

“We’ll go in through that delivery entrance.”

 

Allura and Pidge exited the Green Lion and used their jet packs to get to the door. It was shut tight. But there was absolute silence on the other side. So Pidge grabbed her Bayard and sliced right through the metal. It was almost too easy.

 

“Move in. But be cautious, we don’t want to get sucked back out by the airlock we just made.”

 

Allura felt like something was off as they entered the ship. Like they were being watched.

 

As soon as they were on board, Pidge pulled up the map of how to get to the armor. They were following the suits tracking devices.They avoided all sentries and guards, they didn’t want to take any chances. The path they were on wasn’t highly guarded, unlike the paths that the others had gone down.

 

When they had reached the room the signal led them to, there was another door.

 

“Coran we made it. Coran? Oh, yeah I forgot.”

 

“Allura stop taking, we don’t want the Galras to pickup on any signals we might be sending out.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

Pidge did the same thing with her Bayard to this door as she did to the one that blocked them form the endless blackness. Once they entered the room they were confused. Their friends weren’t there. They look around and in a box in the back of the room was all of the suits.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Quiznak.”

 

“Well their not here, they could be anywhere. Where are the cells? They’re probably there. They got stripped of their belongings.”

 

Pidge was using her gauntlet to pull up a map. She started typing on the holographic keyboard. When she had a idea of where the other Paladins might be, they started for the exit. But their path was soon blocked by a squad of guards and sentries.

 

Pidge whipped out her Bayard, but it was too late. The guards had already grabbed Allura by her wrists and had her arms behind her back.

 

“Hey you little brat, put that down or big sis here will see the stars.”

 

Pidge was forced to drop her weapon and allowed herself to be taken by her wrists as well.

 

Pidge glanced at Allura with an expression that was, _well_ _we_ _really_ _fucked_ _this_ _I mean_ _quiznaked_ _this_ _up_. _Also_ _I_ _think_ _Lotor_ _has_ _upped_ _his_ _game_.

 

The last thing Pidge remembered thinking about was how could I have been so stupid? I should have know they would have removed the armor. Then just like all their friends, the guards threw their helmets to the ground with a clatter. Then their worlds spun before going black.

 

—————————————————

[Ok, so now we’re all back in the present time. Also Keith and Lance were thrown into the cell first, then Shiro and Hunk, lastly Allura and Pidge.]

 

The cell was dark and cold in the dead center of the ship. It would be very hard to escape.

 

“Guys!” Hunk said as he was the one doing the best off so far since he had no major injuries.

 

Pidge and Allura we’re still out. Keith was awake, but in pain due to his bleeding fingers and dislocated shoulder. Lance was half knocked out, but he was starting to come out of his trance.

 

Shiro was still out, but his face was getting some of its color back.

 

——-

 

A couple of Vargas had passed before Pidge and Allura woke up. Lance was doing better now, and Shiro was asleep but conscious.

 

“Guys.” Hunk said to the girls for the second time.

 

They sat up as they told their story. Everyone went around and told what had happened to their pair. Once Shiro woke up they all talked and decided they should wait to heal a little before trying to escape. Escaping from the cell they were in would be very hard, not a good idea to attempt while ill.

 

“I hope they don’t go after the castle.” Allura said worried.

 

“What about the Green Lion?!” Hunk asked.

 

“I’m sure that Green is smart enough to go back to the castle and warn the others.” Pidge replied confidently. “I hope so.”

 

—————————

 

“WHERE THE QUIZNAK ARE THEY?!?!??”

 

“Romelle! Please be quiet. Me and Coran are trying to find them.”

 

Shay was sitting in Hunk’s command chair softly sniffling, while Romelle was running nervously around the bridge.

 

A dobosh later the Green Lion returned empty.

 

“THEY’RE GONE, THEY’RE GONE, THEY’RE GONE!!!”

 

“Romelle could you just shut up?! We need to be on guard, our friends and Keith are probably captured. We need to look out for any atta-“

 

“Why does Keith get his own `and Keith’? Is it motherly love?”

 

Krolia lightly blushed before getting back to what she was saying.

 

“As I was saying, we need to look out for attacks. The Galras know the lions are back on the Castle.”

 

“We might have to go in to get the Paladins, but we’ll let them try to escape on their own.”

————————————

 

“Emperor Lotor, we have the ones you asked for.”

 

“Wonderful”, Lotor sneered. “The other ones as well?”

 

“Um, well, no.”

 

“WHY?! You know I can not perform my plan without them! Bring me the other Altean and the Balmeran.”

 

“Vrepit Sa!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Author’s note (ignore it)

Ok so this you can just ignore. But for some reason my story would not go to the top of the page when I published it. So I had to make it seem like it had been updated so it would go to the top.


End file.
